A costly life Arc 1
by Winget
Summary: Everything comes with a price and I paid for something I didn't even want. To be forced in the job of keeping balance. To be immortal myself. Ha! Immortality what a lie.


With each chapter be sure to check the top for any updates or info on what is going on.

**Pairings:** Sakuya X Meiling, Keine x Mokou will be the main for this arc. I may add in a few of my other favorite pairings as the story progresses.

**Something and Stuff:** Hello folks and first off thank you for looking into my story and I hope not to disappointed! Now as the title suggest this will be a multiple arc story this being arc 1 which will be followed by arc 2-3 (still deciding weather or not combine the last two arcs). Arc 1 will be focused around the Gensokyo characters and their encounter with the very dangerous visitors. As the story progresses you may think that some of the plot points don't coincide with the game and you would be correct! The majority of the story will evolve more around what I've notice to be popular with the fandom comic/doujin scene as well as what I personally like (as far as pairings, personality and certain extra things).

Currently with my busy school schedule the updates will be slow and fairly far between especially as I get closer to graduation.

**Disclaimer: ** The touhou characters obviously don't belong to me and anything involving the games are not mine to claim. Blah blah blah you know the deal.

**Warning:** If you're easily offended by sex, language and ideas that go against your personal beliefs then don't read. Also don't bitch to me about what you think to be wrong and evil because while I will respect your ideals and morals that is it. I respect them but that doesn't mean I give a crap about them. I will not tell you that you are wrong in believing something and expect the same courtesy of you not telling me I'm wrong. Anyone who doesn't head this warning will be ignored and posts deleted to save energy and space. Besides some of the beliefs and morals that will be placed in the story don't actually follow that of my own. They are simply put in place to fit into character profiles to further help the plot of the story in a way **I** artistically speaking **THINK** to work for **THIS** purpose. Thank you for your time 3

* * *

**Prologue**

With life comes death and with death comes life. If everything were to die then there would be nothing left and the universe would have to start from scratch. That is easy for people to understand and it is for this reason among others that people fear death. However if everything were to live forever then life would become pointless. It may happen only after a few hundred years or even take a millennium but eventually this lack of purpose will drive you to become a mindless empty vessel. You would continue to exist body and soul but there's nothing that defines you for who you were. At some point in time you had simply stopped caring and thus stopped living. In a way nothing would be left. That is what everyone seems to forget about. It's not only that but add in breeding. If everyone were to live forever and were to multiply at the same time then eventually everything would become crowded. In the end there would simply be no room left for you to live.

That is why the law of life and death was put in place. The law in itself is simple. With life comes death and with death comes life. When you are born you must die at some point body and soul. However this rarely occurs at the same time. When the body dies it decomposes giving nutrients to those that still live. We all know and understand this as being a simple fact of life.

The soul is a little more complicated. The soul in it self is energy that has taken shape and in a way has become a principle of life, feeling and thought. When the body dies the soul continues to exist for a time and it is put through a bit of a "trial" some may say. Whatever that trial is depends on really where you had died at that time. Sometimes you are given a new body and sometimes you spend the rest of your time in another place which is determined by whoever job it is to decide those things. The main thing though is that over time this shape in which the energy has formed will dissipate leaving the energy to separate and combine into something new. That's what it means for death to give life.

Ha! Okay, I'm full of shit. The truth of the matter is I never really did find out what that silly law meant or how it came to be. What I do know is that the law does exist for whatever reason. Personally I don't care why it exists I just know that it does. Also I know that it's my job to keep the balance of life and death in check. It's my job to uphold this ever so delicate law. At least that's what my masters had been saying my job was.

Some may wonder why the great mighty universe would need someone like me to exist if life and death occurs naturally. Despite the fact you are correct about this law occurring naturally or at least as naturally as it can when you have someone in charge of foreseeing each thing. There are those, despite the consequences that break the law. Often times they do it with out realizing that they are breaking this law and the situation is easily dealt with. However my job comes in effect when the few go out of their way to break the law knowing full well what they are doing. These are the people who seek immortality. It's my job to kill those who are un-killable after they paid the price to become immortal. It's my job to kill those who are unkillable before the hidden price comes into effect. It is the price that needs to be paid to sustain their immortal bodies. For you see everything comes with a price and that is another law of existence. A law even I am required to obey because I too had to pay a price for the body and power I didn't even want.


End file.
